Harry y los guardianes Chara SPOILER
by MichiRukalover
Summary: Harry conoce a Hermione una chica fria y dura.Ikuto siente algo por Amu y se lo dice pero ¿cual sera su reación? Hermione le hace saber a Harry que ella no es como todos creen tras un movimiento falso que la ayudara a descubrir quien es en realidad. besos
1. Chapter 1: El Inicio

**Harry y los guardianes Chara**

**El Inicio**

_PSD: Tiene contenido SPOILER, escenas de sexo, tambien es un crossover de Harry Potter y Shugo Chara (todas las temporadas). Sin mas espero les guste._

_Declaimer: Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter y Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, a exepción de algunos. Le pertenecen a JKRowling y PEACH. La historia la cree yo, espero les guste. Sorry si no actualizo,pero, estoy corta de imaginación, espero y ojala sea asi que me comprendan. Ojala les guste. Ademas de que tengo demasiada tarea._

En Londres, Inglaterra se encontraba un niño de 11 años, pelo negro-azabache, rebelde y ojos esmeralda en una plataforma inexsistente para aquellos humanos sin magia a los que se le nombraban muggle subiendó al Expresso Hogwarts que lo levaria a su destino.

En otra lado cercano a donde se habia encontrado el peli-negro, ahora se encontraba una niña de cabellos castaño enmarañado, ojos ámbar que cargaba una maleta en su mano derecha y empujaba la otra con la izquierda. La niña veia con tristeza a los demas despidiendose con sus parientes antes de subir a un tren que la llevaria a un destino diferente al del oji-esmeralda.

Al lado de ella se encontraba una niña de 11 años, cabellos anaranjado enmarañado que asemejaba al castaño de la niña a su lado, ojos azules de mirada melancolica que tambien cargaba una maleta con su mano derecha y empujaba otra con la izquierda siguiendo codo a codo a la castaña de rasgos sombrios. Cerca de ellas se encontraba un niño de 14 años de edad, cabellos castaño y ojos azules que subia al mismo tren vigilando cada paso que daban.

En el último vagon del Expresso Hogwarts se encontraba sentado el peli-negro y un peli-rojo de ojos azules comiendo diferentes golosinas.

-Hola, tu eres Harry Potter- entró una niña de hermosa cabellera rubia y mirada azul soñadora

-¿Ehh... si y tu eres?- respondió el oji-verde

-Ohh,pero, que modales las mias- agachó la cabeza apenada -Yo soy Lovegood, Luna Lovegood- se presentó la rubia

-¿Hola? ¿Qué acasó yo estoy pintudo?- se hizo notar el peli-rojo

-Hola, tu debes ser un Weasley y si no me equivoco el hermano mayor de Ginny- sonrió

-¿Qué eres, sabelotodo?- preguntó rodando los ojos

-No, solamente soy su amiga, ella y yo estabamos buscando un vagón- explicó -Nos podriamos sentar con ustedes- preguntó

-Claro- acepto Harry

Unos cuantos trenes mas adelante, la castaña, la oji-azul y el castaño conversaban animadamente con un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en el último vagón del Expresso Dark Magic, una escuela de magia y hechiceria oscura.

-Mucho gusto Hermione, yo soy Hotori, Hotori Tadase y soy de Tokio, Japón- se presento un niño de 12 años, cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-El gusto es todo mio y por cierto ellos son mis hermanos: Nat Granger y Mione Granger-

-No la escuches- sentenció la menor de los Granger -Yo soy Alexandra Hermione,pero, me dicen Mione de cariño-

-Nathan Granger o como mi hermanita lo prefiere Nat- sonrió

-Ellos son Ikuto y Utau Tsukiyomi- señalo a una joven de 13 años de edad cabello rubio y ojos purpura y a un chico de 14 años, cabellos azul electrizante y ojos morados.

-Yo soy Kairi Sanjou, ella es Rima Mashiro y ella es Hinamori Amu- presentó al resto

-Gusto- soltaron todos al mismo tiempo terminando riendo a carcajadas

El Expresso habia padaro ya cerca de un castillo de tonalidades azul y nergo. Los nuevos estudiantes subian con animo a los carruajes esperando ver por dentro el lugar. Hermione, Mione y Nat se sentaron en un carruajes mientras Tadase, Ikuto y Utau a otro y por último Kairi, Rima y Amu en el último, todos conversando animadamente. Al entrar al castillo queraron sumamente impresionados al ver columnas de marmol, armaduras, velas prendidas que iluminaban el interior como si fuese alguna especie de sacrificio humano y en el Comedor dos grandes mesas: uno para chicos y otro para chicas.

-Wow, esto es sorprendente- pasaba sus ojos de un esquina a otra

-De verdad- asintió Hermione

-Bien, hora de ir a nuestros asientos- todos asintieron llendo a sus respectivas mesas

El Expresso de Hogwarts paró finalmente, los nuevos estudiantes e ingresantes de la escuela mas famosa de magia y hechiceria: Hogwarts siguieron a un semigigante con un paraguas hasta llegar a un lago por donde pasaron en diversos barcos mientras los de segundo hasta septimo llegarian en carruajes. Harry habia hecho muchos nuevos amigos desde su llegara a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

-Buenas noches, queridos estudiantes- comenzó MgGonagall -Llamare por orden la lista de estudiantes de nuevo ingreso cuyo pasaran y se sentaran en este banco en donde le pondremos el sombrero seleccionador que decidira en casa quedaran- terminó

-Nadeshiko Fujisaki- enseguida pasó delante una niña 11 de cabellos azul amarrado en una cola hasta la cintura y ojos ambar a la que todo los hombre silbaron. Enseguida se escucho un -Gryffindor- todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron animadamente.

-Nagihiko Fujisaki- delante pasó un niño de 11 años, igual a Nadeshiko,pero, con el cabellos suelto y a la que toda chica admiro -Gryffindor- se escucho

-Rikka Hiiragi- pasó adelante un niña de 12 años, cabello rojo y ojos café -Hufflepuff- se escuchó

-Luna Lovegood- pasó delante y se escucho un -Ravenclaw- escuchando a muchos aplaudir

-Lulu de Morcerf- pasó adelante una joven de 13 años de edad, cabellos verde claro hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombres -Slytherine- los chicos Slytherine aplaudieron su belleza. Siguieron llamando hasta escucharse un...

-Harry Potter- se escucho, el sombrero dudó por minutos entre Slytherine y Gryffindor hasta que se escuchó el segundo

-Bien, a los nuevos ingresantes quiero deciros que el Bosque Prohibido, tal y como dice el nombre esta Prohibido...- siguio hablando - Disfruten de la cena- finalizó

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Se me cuidan.

Los kiero y muchos besos


	2. Chapter 2: Clases

**Harry Potter y los guardianes Chara**

**Clases**

_PSD: Tiene contenido SPOILER, escenas de sexo, tambien es un crossover de Harry Potter y Shugo Chara (todas las temporadas). Sin mas espero les guste._

_Declaimer: Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter y Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, a exepción de algunos. Le pertenecen a JKRowling y PEACH. La historia la cree yo, espero les guste. Sorry si no actualizo,pero, estoy corta de imaginación, espero y ojala sea asi que me comprendan. Ojala les guste. Ademas de que tengo demasiada tarea._

Era el segundo día de clase, Hermione abria los ojos poco a poco acostumbrandose a la luz que entraba por la ventana bañando su rostro y llenando de calidez el dormitorio. Tras haberse peinado, duchado, perfumado, cepillado y vestido se dirigia a la cama de sus demas compañeras.

-Mione, Amu, Rima- hizo una pausa antes de continuar -Despiertense- gritó

-Llevo despierta por mas de una hora, Hermione- contestó la joven de cabellos naranja

-Ohh- se rascó la nuca

-Chicas esperen nos abajo ¿vale?- contesto Rima

-Vale- acordaron las dos bajando a la estancia

-Hola chicas- saludó Tadase

-Hola chicos- respondieron ambas

-¿Dondé estan Rima y Amu?- preguntó Kairi

-Se despertaron tarde-

-Como me lo imaginaba- soltó Utau

-Ya estamos- gritó Amu bajando las escaleras jalando (literalmente) a Rima

Al entrar al Comedor notaron que todas las mirada estaban puestas en ellos lo que los hizo ponerse nervioso de sobremanera hasta que se escucho la voz de Hermione haciendo que todos los pares de ojos volvieran a la comida con susto en sus miradas.

-Si ya terminaron agradeceria que dejaran de mirarnos como si fuesemos compañeros- bufó la castaña

-Como detesto que las miradas se posen sobre nosotros- se sentó

-Mione... tienes toda la razón- apoyo Utau

-¿Eres cantante y todavia detestas que las miradas se posen en ti?- lanzó un bufido

-Mejor nos apuramos, tenemos...- revisó el horario

-Pociones, Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia, almuerzo, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...- mencionó

-Defensa, pero si estamos en una escuela para aprender magia oscuro- declaró incredula

-Como decia- continuó ignorando el comentario -Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: 2 horas y la cena- terminó

-Mejor vamonos que ya solo nos quedan 5 minutos- todos asintieron

En Hogwarts un peli-negro se encontraba despertandose poco a poco buscando en la mesilla de noche sus gafas, acomodandolas en el puente de la nariz al encontrarlas. El joven bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor esperando a sus demas compañeros.

-Hola- saludó Nadeshiko -¿Te despertastes hace mucho?- preguntó con ternura

-N... No- tartamudeó

-Hola colega- llegó Ron para alivio de Harry

-Ya vamonos que me muero del hambre- los empujaba una niña de igual 11 años, cabellos anaranjado en dos coletas y ojos rojos de estatura baja

Los Gryffindor llegaron al Gran Comedor encontrandose con amigos de diferentes casas como: Luna Lovegood, Rikka Hiiragi, Susan Bones entre otros. Todos lo estudiantes se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas saludandose mientras Percy Weasley repartia los horarios desde primero a cuarto.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Ron murmurando para que nadie mas que sus amigos lo escucharan

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Harry

-Tenemos dos horas de pociones con el profesor malvados Snape y Transformaciones a la primera- contesto con desganó

-Ay Ron- suspiró Nagihiko con una gota tipo anime

-¡¿Que?- pregunto Ron

-Nada- contesto rapidamente negando con ambas manos

-Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos damos prisa- informó Nadeshiko

Los Gryffindors se levantaron dispuestos a llegar a la clase de Minerva MgGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones quien los regaño por llegar tarde a su querida clase. Despues de eso se dirigieron con poco animo a las mazmorras de Pociones donde los esperaba el profesor Severus Snape con tono que arrastra las palabras provocando en si un odio a sus estudiantes de Gryffindor que apenas llegaban.

-Ahh, señor Potter, ¿cree usted que es correcto llegar tarde a Mi clase por ser famoso?- comentó enojado

-No señor- respondió

-Hoy aprenderemos la Curación de Forúnculos- dictó el profesor -Alguien puede decirme cual es el objectivo de dicha pocion- hizo una pausa viendo como todos los estudiantes se quedaban quieto -Veo que no- suspiro

Asi prosiguieron las dos horas de pociones que tenian haciendoles imposible la vida a Harry y compañia mientras humillaba a quien podia por la falta de diciplina entre otros.

Hermione Granger y sus amigos se encontraban llendo a su primera clase del día: Pociones con el profesor William McCain. Al llegar a la clase las miradas de todos fueron dirigidos al grupo que al instante apartaron con miedo producido por un gruñido de la peli-naranja de ojos azules mas hermosa del colegio.

-Lamentamos el retraso- habló Mione

-No se preocupe, aun no ha tocado el timbre- sonrió el profesor antes de que tocara el timbre

-Buenos días estudiantes, hoy aprenderemos la poción Veleno Anello- anunció -Podria alguien decirme para que sirve esta poción- hizo una pausa al ver cuatro manos levantadas dispuestas a contestar aquella pregunta -Señorita Granger, Alexandra- le cedió la palabra

-La poción Veleno Anello, es una poción para anular cualquien veneno existente- hizo una pausa -Para ello se necesita tres gotas de la poción que quiera anular y toma un periodo de 2 semanas en estar lista- continuó -Dicha poción tambien es utilizada para anular los efectos de la inmovlización o paralización, en algunos casos es usada para anular los efectos de la paralización creados por el bacilisco- finalizó

-Muy bien señorita Granger- agradeció -Lo necesario para esta poción es petalos de rosas blancas, bilis de armadillo, colmillos de serpiente pulverizados, raíces de margarita que encontraran en sus escritorios- mencionó -Primero echaran las raíces de margarita, despues los colmillos de serpiente, los petalos de rosa,el bilis de armadillo y por último un poco de agua mientras las mesclan por unos 10 minutos- agregó -Si la poción esta bien hecha debera tomar un color anaranjado mientras despues de las 2 semanas debera de estar amarilla, cuando este ya del dicho color hecharan tres gotas del veneno que quieren anular, en este caso lo dejaremos sin el veneno- finalizó parandose revisando los trabajos

Al finalizar la clase de Pociones se dirigieron a Artes Oscuras donde aprenderian hechizos de ataque, contraataque y ataque defensivo con su profesora favorita: Gabriella Trainer.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Se me cuidan mucho y los adoro.

Besos y Abrazos


	3. Chapter 3: ¿¡Huevos Chara!

**Harry y los guardianes Chara**

**¿¡Huevos Chara!**

_PSD: Tiene contenido SPOILER, escenas de sexo, tambien es un crossover de Harry Potter y Shugo Chara (todas las temporadas). Sin mas espero les guste._

_Declaimer: Los personajes y lugares de Harry Potter y Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, a exepción de algunos. Le pertenecen a JKRowling y PEACH. La historia la cree yo, espero les guste. Sorry si no actualizo,pero, estoy corta de imaginación, espero y ojala sea asi que me comprendan. Ojala les guste. Ademas de que tengo demasiada tarea._

En una noche donde las estrellas brillan con fulgor, la luna despues de un día lluvioso causante de las lagrimas de varias chicas que miran hacia el horizonte esperando encontrar las respuesta sin poder detenerse a pensar en como seria el mundo si tan solo pudieran demostrar su verdadero ser como es debido y dejar de ocultarlos tras las murallas del ser mismo.

-Guardian que me cuidas y que anelo me respondas, ayudame a a mostrar mi verdadero ser. Dame valor y esperanzas para reencontrarme cada día y poder sonreir a cada momento del día. Dame valor y esperanza. Dame corage- fueron las palabras de cierta castaña antes de ser llevada por Morfeo

-Angelito que te anelo, que me cuidas y me respondes. No me dejes ahora que mas te necesito, ayudame a encontrar quien soy para brillar cada día con las esperenzas arriba. Dame valor para enfrentar lo desconocido. Para sonreir cada día sin importar lo sucedido. Dame corage para enfrentarme al temor- fue el deseo de una peli-naranja de brillantes ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente del 27 de octubre en el dormitorio de cuatro chicas de primero quienes se encontraban despiertas y gritando a todo pulmon caminaban de un lugar a otro.

-Ehh... no encuentro nada- se desesperaba una castaña de ojos ambar -¿Que es esto?- preguntaba

-Ehh... aun no estoy lista para ser mamá, cuando dije naciera no me referia a dar a luz- movia su cabeza de izquierda a derecha

-Tranquilas, ojo que yo tambien tengo cuatro, pero, no es para tanto- comento la peli-naranja

-Pero, si estan tibios- anunció cierta rubia tocando el huevo

-Que dicen si nos hacemos cargo de ellos- levantaba la mano la oji-azul con animo

-Si- contestaron todas al unisono sonriendo

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, en el dormitorio de los chicos de primero en donde se encontraban un peli-negro, un peli-azul, un peli-rojo y un peli-anaranjado rojizo cuyos miraban con sumo interes un huevo tibio que reposaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué se supone debemos hacer con esto?- preguntó Harry

-No se, pero, tengo hambre- respondió Ron

-No creo que sea necesario decirte que no deberias darle ni un mordisco-comentó Nagihiko

-Grrr- gruñó Ron

-Siento curiosidad, que sera esta cosa- dijo examinado el huevo

-Un huevo- respondio con el tono mas obvio posible

-Eso ya lo se, Harry- bufó el peli-naranja rojizo

-Entonces por que preguntas- defendió Nagihiko

-¿Que haremos con él?... Digo esa cosa- preguntó apuntando al huevo

-Cuidarlos- sugirió Nagihiko

-¿Como hacemos eso?-

-Pues yo que se Ron, pero, es obvio que no se puede comer-respondió

-Estan tibios- tocó el huevo como inspeccionandolo

-Bien, lo cuidademos- sedieron todos

-Ademas... ¿Que tan dificil podria ser cuidar un huevo- el peli-anaranjado rojizo no sabia que tan equivocado estaba

-Oigan y... ¿los huevos?- todos los presentes giraron la cabeza notando como los huevos salian saltando del cuarto

-Vaya, si que tendremos problemos-

-Ni que lo digas mejor demos nos prisa-

En el living de la escuela de magia y hechiceria negra mas famoso se encontraban varios jovenes, nueve para ser exactos comentaban acerca de unos huevos que misteriosamente habian aparecido en sus camas asustandolos a todos.

-Han notado que se mueven-

-Si- respondieron todos

-Entonces ¿que haremos con ellos y lo mas importante que son?- preguntó la peli-rosa

-Ni idea- contestaron

-Hola- saludo una peli-rubia de enormes ojos purpura

-Hola- saludo aparentemente indiferente la peli-naranja

-He podido observar que poseen Shugo Charas- sonrió

-¿Tú sabes que son?- preguntó el rubio

-Claro que si, pero, el mio ya salió del cascaron- contesto

-Serias tan amable de explicarnos que son- sonrió con el ataque brillante

-Claro que si- se mordia el labio inferior de lo lindo que era

-Comienza ya que no tenemos todo el día- habló bruscamente la oji-ambar de cabellera castaña

-Bien, pero, primero dejenme presentarme- hizo una pausa -Mi nombre es Julian Toastman y mi shugo chara es Kimi- comenzó -Mejor vamos a mi cuarto que aqui hay mucha gente- todos asintieron llendo al cuarto de Julian

-Wow- fue lo unico que pudieron decir al llegar y ver a los Shugo Charas

-Los Shugo Charas nacen de un sueño o deseo que pides- tomo una bocanada de aire -Tenes que creer en ellos para que no se transformen en huevos Xs o desaparescan que es casi lo mismo- siguió -Si no se destruyen los huevos Xs a tiempo se transforman en personalidades Xs que poseen una gran cantidad de energia negativa-

-¿Que pasa si destruyen los huevos Xs?- preguntó Mione interrumpiendó a la chica que la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Los sueños de la persona queda destruida junto con el huevo sin rastro alguno-contesto

-Eso es terrible-opinó Amu

-No, no lo es- contraatacó Julian

-Claro que lo es- secundó Mione -Los sueños de las personas son importantes y destruirlos solo te hacen mal a ti mismo. Que tu no lo comprendas porque tienes a tu guardian Chara no quiere decir que puedas andar diciendo que es bueno destruirlos- siguió -Los sueños son parte importante de nuestras vidas es por eso que jamas debes darte por vencido. ¿Que pasaria si tuvieras que destruir a tu Chara porque no creistes en tus sueños? ¿Como te sentirias?- finalizó agitada la peli-naranja al tiempo que la rubia de ojos purpura volteaba la cara

-Eso no importa, lo haria sin pensar- contesto

-Me repugnas- la miró duramente

-Eso es cierto Jul, destruir los huevos Xs es algo terrible- terció -Pero, es peor que no lo hagas-contradictó Kimi, una Shugo de cabellos azul liso, ojos café que vestia un hermoso vestido de patinadora de hielo y unos skate del mismo

-Tu sueño es ser una patinadora de hielo- pregunto la castaña de ojos ambar

-Si- contesto

-Mejor sigue con la explicación- pidió Utau

-Cada niño y niña tienen un huevo en su corazon, la esencia del mismo- siguió -Eso no importa ahora lo que importa es encontrar el embrion antes que Easter y del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- informó -El embrion es un huevo que puede cumplir cualquier deseo y bueno eso es todo- terminó Julian

-Interesante- comentó Kairi

-Me parece absurdo- se cruzo de brazos Nathan

-Lo mismo digo- secundó Ikuto

-Saben que piensen lo que quieran- sentenció Julian, todos salieron del cuarto de la rubia con expresion de _y a esa que le pasa_ caminando hasta llegar a sus respectivos cuartos cayendo a manos de Morfeo nuevamente-

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Se me cuidan mis linduras y los quiero mucho.

Disculpen la tardanza


End file.
